


baby, you can drive my car

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mindy, taking things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you can drive my car

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kink Meme prompt:: Danny/Mindy, frottage. Or dry humping if you prefer something that sounds less snooty and French. I don't care about the setting - nightclub, airplane, outside the door to her apartment - I just want some dirty rubbing.

“That was a good movie.”

 

“You didn’t even watch it, you were on your phone the entire time!”

 

“Not true.”

 

“True.”

 

“Not the entire time and you know it.”

 

Danny smiled and made a hesitant little move where he leaned forward but then thought better of it. He’d been doing a lot of that. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, sheepish and bashful.

 

Mindy gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to pull him by the lapels of his jacket, shoving him into her apartment and holding him hostage as her own personal sex slave. Instead, she nodded her head and held her breath as he closed the couple of inches of space between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

 

It never seized to amaze her how soft his lips were—like little pillows. They hovered over her own, just barely grazing her mouth. She could swear she could count the natural folds of his pout. It was so frustrating, the way he kept her waiting. She guessed it was only fair, since she kept them both waiting as well.

 

She exhaled, a sign of her impatience, as she touched his arm and traced the crinkles of his leather jacket. With a smile, he put her exasperation at ease and pressed his lips firmly, easing hers apart with just a gentle flick of his tongue.

 

She stepped fully into his arms, which he circled around her waist and pulled her gently until she was flush against him. She exhaled through her nose as his tongue made contact with hers, a long, ghostly breath against his cheek as she moaned at the feeling the kiss aroused within her. She was tingling, melting all over with just the careful sweeps of his tongue. Oh, god, his tongue.

 

She sucked his lip into her mouth, let out a ridiculous whimper and he groaned throatily in response.

 

As he maneuvered her outside her apartment door, she managed to say, “Oh, god, you taste like licorice.”

 

Something firm was holding her up. _Not Danny_ , something else—her door. She reached her hands inside his jacket and pulled him tightly to her, relishing in the heat of his chest against her breasts, making her nipples hard.

 

One hand slid over her ass, squeezed, and the other slithered up the side of her neck, around to her nape, messing up her hair as he fingered her hairline and kissed her more desperately.

 

These kisses goodnight were getting a little longer every time, and Mindy wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to put a stop to them. For now, keeping them outside would have to suffice, she thought.

 

She reached around and slid her palms up his back, needing him closer; so close that maybe he would do the breathing for her. Their lips pulled apart with an almost comical sound that wasn’t all that funny in that moment, and she breathed a little heavier while he trailed his mouth wetly along her jawline, over to her ear where he tugged at her earlobe, her tiny diamond stud clanking against his teeth as he sucked and then latched his mouth and teeth onto her neck, his hips pushing her into the door so one wandering hand traveled northward to grope her breast.

 

“Oh,” She moaned and leaned into his mouth, arched into his hand and wished he were between her thighs. “Oh my god, Danny.”

 

He cursed under his breath, really pushing his breath, the restraint as evident as his arousal when he pressed harder into her, his erection hard against her belly. Her tongue was in his ear, and then he kissed her way across his cheek, down his neck and then licked his Adam’s apple as it bobbed when he swallowed harshly.

 

In one sweeping motion he slid his hands down over the globes of her ass, braced the back of her thighs and lifted her. She gasped, her hands moving instantly around his neck and she lunged for his mouth again.

 

He ground his crotch against hers, between his jeans, her tights and underwear, there were just too many layers and just enough to get away with this. She wrapped her legs around him and thrust her hips into his, soothing the throbbing ache with the gentle grind of his hips.

 

But she groaned and panted a needy “Yeah” and they were both too far gone to care that they could be seen any minute.

 

“We should stop,” Danny said, even as he sealed that very unconvincing statement with a string of pretty serious kisses. “Or we should go inside.” He rasped and felt the heat of her pussy through his jeans. His dick jumped at the feeling. He wanted to get her naked as soon as possible.

 

“Oh—no, we can’t go inside,” She whined.

 

“Then we should stop.”

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” She gasped as he ground a little bit more. “You feel so good.”

 

“Let me come inside.”

 

“Mmm—no. If I let you come inside— _god_ —I’m going to end up naked and that’s not taking it slow.”

 

“Then we have to stop or I’m going to embarrass myself.” Slowing the movement of his hips, he drew his head back and what he saw in her eyes nearly did him in. Her eyes were heavy, her cheeks were a deep crimson and her lips were swollen.

 

She traced his bottom lip with her thumb and smiled. She was so close. On all aspects. She groaned in frustration and nodded. “Put me down.”

 

He’d hoped she’d changed her mind, but somewhere, very deep down inside, he was sort of glad she hadn’t. Their first time together would require a bed.

 

She turned towards her door as soon as he’d let her down and as she did so, he caught a whiff of her hair. Reaching out, he swept the thick mane of dark hair aside and leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck.

 

She closed her, her keys slipping out of her hand, landing on the floor with a crude, loud noise. She braced herself on the doorframe and allowed her head to fall forward as Danny’s lips danced along her nape. His hands found her waist again, and she caught her breath as he pulled her against him and she heard him groan behind her.

 

“I should go.”

 

“Yeah, you should.” She whispered, almost painfully as she pushed her ass into his crotch, arched her back a little and felt herself grow painfully wet. She pictured it happening, Danny roughly pulling her underwear down, tights and all, then fucking her right there against her door. She moaned loudly. Too loudly. She felt the air being pushed out of her lungs and raked back in an almost conscious manner. It was too much.

 

Someone in the apartment around the corner was approaching and the sound of distant chatter sobered the pair instantly, pulling them apart immediately before Mindy bent down for her keys, dropping them a couple of times in her haste before finally getting the right one in the keyhole.

 

“Okay, we should probably say goodnight.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She pecked his lips, and subconsciously licked her own as she took a moment to briefly appreciate him from head to toe. His crooked smile made her knees weak. She sighed one regretful sigh, frowned and then opened her door before stepping inside. Once there, she turned back to him.

 

He must have recognized that distant, hazed look in her eyes because he chuckled, low and husky before turning on his heel with a lot more confidence than she thought was fair. “Goodnight, Mindy.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she called after him, “I hate you, Daniel Castellano!” And slammed the door shut after him.


End file.
